


Second Chances

by guardianrose5



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, The Framework, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianrose5/pseuds/guardianrose5
Summary: In order to save Agnes and prevent Aida from taking over, Radcliffe creates a time machine - things go awry when Skye is caught up in it, and she gets an unexpected chance to truly fix something she regrets.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: I haven't actually watched aos since Season 3, so I don't know much of the details about Radcliffe, or how Aida and the Framework came into existence.

Skye's point of view: 

"Wait - !" 

I'm too late. 

A wave of blue light emanating from Radcliffe's time machine hits me, knocking me backwards. 

Expecting to slam into the wall behind me, I quickly reach back to catch myself - except the light vanishes and there is no wall.  
As I regain my balance and the time travel induced nausea fades, I realize where I am and what I'm doing.

And who I'm with. 

Ward is slowly walking towards me gun raised, saying, "You're right Skye - you woke up a weakness inside me." 

I just told him he was weak for doing whatever he's told (and no, the irony of that given my recent past doesn't escape me.) 

'One person in your life, one decision, one sentence has the power change you forever.'

Okay, I need to deescalate this fast, preferably before May goes after him.  
But what can I say? I don't think an 'I love you' is going to stop him right now, because not only is he still too much under Garrett's control, but I'm not sure that even Ward knows what the endgame is now. 

But this time, I do. 

(This time I know a lot more.) 

Lowering the hand holding the fake bomb remote, I speak. "Ward, you don't have to keep doing this." 

He arches an eyebrow sarcastically, but I can see the confusion appear in his eyes as he asks, "Doing what?" 

"Working for Garrett - you don't owe him anymore. Your debt's been paid, you saved his life," I explain as calmly as possible, "That was kind of the whole point, wasn't it?" 

His eyes darken with pain and more confusion, the grip on his gun shaking the smallest bit then tightening. "How do you know about that?" 

Keeping a wary eye on the gun in his hand, just in case, I say, "That's because I know how you met Garrett. I know you were in juvie and I know why. I know that you had to have been terrified, and thought that your life was basically over." 

Ward wavers slightly at my words, his jaw flexing and grinding in that way of his that says he's frustrated and doesn't entirely know what to do; a tell that as his Rookie I was exposed to pretty often, in the early days.

I'm getting somewhere, I can tell; I take one step forward. "He told you that he could make you strong, and you knew that meant that you could protect not just yourself, but Thomas and Rose too. That's the whole reason you set the fire, you trying to protect them from your older brother." 

Standing in front of him now, I gently touch the back of his hand. "I understand that - but what I don't understand, is why someone who says care they about you would try to kill someone else you love." 

I glance down purposefully at my stomach, where even years later the circular scars are still etched into my skin. "He tried to have me killed Ward. He almost killed you. And now he's working pretty god damn happily with Ian Quinn, again. What do you think is going to happen?" 

He swallows, and I can see it, that last vestige of unquestioning loyalty to Garrett falling away - for now; I don't need to be a psychologist to know that brainwashing like Ward's doesn't vanish after just one conversation. 

"Love isn't weakness." 

But as he lowers and drops his gun I know that right now, that seed of doubt is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first aos fic I've written and posted in more than a year - I honestly didn't think I'd ever be inspired enough to write one again. And even if the Framework ends without FW!Ward coming into the real world (which in and of itself I'm of two minds about), at least we've got some wonderful Skyeward scenes and the surprising (from this show anyways) nature vs. nurture storyline.


End file.
